Never meant to be
by Celrin
Summary: Deidara is head over heels in love with a certain itachi uchiha. But what happens when deidara gets a spark of passion, and kisses itachi at naruto's birthday party? Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi, rape, ItaXdei, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second fanfic ever, so I need REVIEWS! And, I don****'****t own Naruto! *crys***

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Waking up to the aggrivating sound of my alarm clock, punching it off of the desk. I sat up, groggy as usual, and walked over to the curtains. I opened them, and as the searing light hit my eyes, I confirmed the thought... 'It was morning.' I made my way into the bathroom, and slid out of my boxers. I stepped into the shower, one foot already in, and was about to turn on the water, when my cell phone started ringing.

'_The city is at war, playtime for the young and rich! Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit! The city is at war, bless the young and rich with designer drugs and designer friends.'_

I looked at the front screen of my phone, then reluctantly flipped it open. It was my best friend, Sasori.

"What could you POSSIBLY want? I'm about to get in the shower…" I said, and sounded more irritated than intending to.

"So, I'm guessing that you DON'T want a ride, then?" He retorted sarcastically

"You know, you make me mad sometimes Sasori! And yes, I DO want a ride, dumb ass!" I practically yelled. "You know, I'm standing here, halfway in the shower… Could I go?

"Yeah, yeah… Normal time?" He asked, almost telling me.

"No, an hour later…" I said, trying to irritate him. "You know what time to be here."

"Ok, fine, but I'm telling kakashi that it's your fault!" He said, before clicking the line. I knew he was kidding.

Getting into the shower, I cleaned myself off as usual. After finishing, and drying myself, I went into my room, and stood in front of the closet, looking at the pile of clothes before my feet. 'Cleaning…. Oh yeah!' Quickly making a mental note, I rummaged through the pile of clothes. I found our schools standard uniform, which consisted of: A white undershirt, a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes.'I hate having to dress so formally!' I went downstairs to make some toast and jam, along with scrambled eggs. After devouring the afforementioned meal, I realized that it was still 20 minutes until Sasori was to arrive. Keeping that in mind, I decided to call him.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello?" It was Sasori's voice

"Hey, dude, are you busy?" I asked dryly, hoping he would say no.

"Uhh… No, why?" He asked back, a hint of curiosity in his voice. I jumped in glee.

"'Cause, I'm ready to go, and I'm bored… Could I come hang at your house for a minute?" I begged, walking towards my front door...

"Uhh, ahh, umm… I-I just have to do a couple of things first and uhhh…. I got to go, bye." Then the line went dead. 'I wonder what that was about?' still curious I grabbed my coat and keys to head on over.

As Sasori's house came into view, I started walking a little faster. 'What was he so flustered about?' I thought. As I was walking up the drive, I saw Sasori crash through the window in the living room. running up to him I knelt by his side.

"Your dad's drunk again, yeah?" I asked him.

"I never would have guessed… And, I thought I told you to wait a few minutes before you came over!" He barked

"Yeah, okay, waiting a few minutes would make your dad just 'Magically' sober up…" I chuckled

"Well, uhh, no… But that's not the point! It's ju- oh never mind… Hey, can you drive? I think I might've injured my arm, and I wouldn't want to wreck that beauty." He motioned towards his car.

I helped him up, and we walked towards said car.

"Are you forgetting... I don't have a license!" I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you haven't gotten ANY tickets, and no cop has ever pulled you over!" He retorted

"Which brings me to question WHY I'm the one with out a license!" I spat back, Throwing my bag in the back and sitting down.

"Just shut up and drive, ya wuss!" He said, punching me in the shoulder.

We drove off, both slightly annoyed at one another, wondering what the day will bring. All the way to school, I couldn't stop thinking about one person, and one class...


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them! And again, I do NOT own Naruto…**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When Sasori and I arrived at school, we were certainly the center of attention with the way Sasori had his music playing. I stepped out of the car, and almost immediately toppled over.

"What's wrong?" Sasori managed to utter through his laughs. He walked over to my side, and stood next to me. "Oooooohhhhhhh, I get it… Why do you always get like this? You know, he's never been in a relationship…" He leaned against the car, forcing me to regain my balance.

"I-I don't know… He's just so… Perfect!" I giggled. '_my god... Tell me he didn't hear that giggle'_

"Well, don't look now, but Mr. Perfect is walking this way." Sasori sarcastically remarked. My head shot up. There he was, heading over this way. A deep blush covered my face, if not my whole body.

"H-He is! O-Oh my god, how's my hair, my breath! Oohhh god, how do I loo-" I was interrupted by a Raven haired, onyx eyed, Itachi Uchiha. Staring coldly down at me. My knees got weak.

"-You know, you're creating quite the uproar..." He said in his usual toneless manner, Not so much as changing his facial expression.

"Humina humina humina humina" Is all I could babble out, as he stood in front of us, waiting for a reply.

"You'll have to excuse him." Sasori barked. "He's just shy around guys he thinks are ho-" Before he could finish, I impaired his ability to speak, connecting my fist with his face. He backed off, moving to the other side of the car.

"Uhh…Please excuse him… I didn't feed him this morning." I remarked.

"I see…." He said as he strolled away. I blushed as I realized our hands touched for a split second, suddenly heat began flowing throughout me. I stood in a daze like that for a moment or so, before finally realizing the time. I raced off, with a smile residing on my face

"See ya Sasori!" I said as I took off.

I stopped by my locker, only to see Naruto hanging out with his usual gang: Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. I walked over to them, only to hear talk about a party.

"So, your parents rented the town hall, huh? It seems like a drag, but i'll go I guess." Shikamaru said, leaning against a locker with his eyes closed.

"Uhmm... Go where?" I piped in, trying to insert myself into the conversation.

"Oh, hey Deidara! My parents rented the town hall for my birthday this saturday! D-Did you wanna go? 'Cause I can make an invitation for you tomorrow, if you want." Naruto bellowed.

"Uhh, sure, that would be cool! So, who all's gonna be there that I know?"

"Oh: Me, sasuke, sakura, shikamaru, ino, chouji, kiba, itachi," A blush instantly ran across my face. "and umm... That's about it. I was gonna tell sasuke to invite some of the people Itachi hangs out with, so I guess we would have asked you to come anyways!" Naruto said, almost monotonous.

"Oh, thanks Naruto!" I went over to him and gave him a high five

"OWW! Man, that hurt!" He chuckled.

"Well, I have to get to class, so I'll catch you guys later!" I called, running off. I flipped up my collar, walking to building 2, because that's where all the seniors were, and me and them don't mix that well... As i got into homeroom, sasori was sitting in his usual seat in the back of the class, sleeping. Jiraiya wasn't here yet, as seems to be his custom, lately. I thumped sasori on the head in an attempt to bring him back to consiousness.

"Uhhwaahh... W-Was I asleep?" He said drowzilly.

"No, you were just in neverland... But really, did naruto invite you to his party?" I said, with too much sarcasm

"Uhmm.... I don't think so, why?"

"I can get him to, if you want to! It's gonna be huge. His parents rented the town hall, and there's gonna be lots of people there!"

"Well, naturally there's gonna be an ass load of people there, it's naruto! He's one of the richest kids in this dump of a school!"

"Oh, come off it! Do you want me to get him to ask you, or not?" I asked

"I guess, just let me go back to sleep!" He said, leaning back again. As if on cue, Jiraiya walked into the room, and the noise instantly quieted down. He sat down, and started crumpling up some paper. He threw it at sasori, and it hit him right in the nose.

"Wake up! There's no sleeping in my class!" He boomed.

"Oh come on, perv, It's homeroom! We never do anything important in here anyways..." He said. Perv seemed to be Jiraiya's schoolwide nickname lately

"True as it may be, you still get a grade in this class. And, sleeping certainly can't help said grade. Now, i'm sure you are all aware of the mid terms next week, right?

"Yeah, we know." The class said in unison.

"Good, now, i expect all of you to study, and each one of you who passes, gets pizza, on me." After that, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, and the official start of the school day. '_uhhgg.... Why are there so many classes before lunch?' _I thought, picking up my books and walking out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, as you might have noticed, The chapters for this story aren't goind to be massively long. This is about average length for now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, they really kept me wanting to write this thing. I almost gave up, but you guys kept me goin! Me doesn't own naruto! Gawsh!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'_Ahh... Lunch time... My favorite time of the day...' _ Waking into the cafeteria, I saw everyone at the usual table. Chatter filled the room, everyone talking about this and that going on throughout the school. I went to grab a lunch, and sasuke was in line in front of me.

"Oh, hey squirt!" That's my pet name for him

"Blondie..." He retorted

"Hey, do you know if itachi is gonna go to naruto's party or not?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice

"Umm... Probably... He usually goes to parties, if it means he doesn't have to cook. Why so curious?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Nunya! So, watcha havin'?"

"Spaghetti and a salad... you?"

"A club sandwhich..."

"Cool, well, talk to you later!" He said, handing the cashier the money and walking away.

"Bye!!" I called after him. I got my lunch, and handed the cashier the money also. I walked over to my table, only to notice my seat was taken. I got fumed. Everyone was laughing and having a good time with the "New kid".

"Hey buddy, you're in my seat!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Here, i'll scoot over!" He said in an unusually pleasent tone. "My name's sai, and you would be?"

"I'm deidara. And, i'm sure everyone introduced themselves to you?" Everyone nodded

"Yes, they did. I was hanging out with gaara earlier, and he told me I could sit with you guys at lunch, if that's okay with you of course." He commented.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. So, I hear you're new?"

"Yes, i am. I just transferred today."

"That's cool. Hey, there's a party this saturday, would you want to come? I could see if i could get you an invitation!" His face instantly lit up, but he still didn't smile.

"Oh, that would be great!" He said

"Well, i'll talk to naruto then!" Just then, gaara scoffed, earning a glare from me.

"Naruto? You're actually going to that jerks party?" He said, half screaming. His face was so red, i could actually picture steam coming out of his ears

"He's not a jerk! He's actually pretty nice."

"So, he's pretty now too?" Everyone laughed, except me

"That's not fucking funny!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and everyone turned to look at me. "You know what, I'm outta here, i don't need this crap..." I got up, and walked outside. I sat down behind a dumpster, and stared at the sky. At that moment, Itachi was walking towards me.

"What was that about?" He said in a tantalizing voice. I blushed instantly

"Uhmm... I-It was nothing. Gaara just pissed me off, that's all." I stammered.

"Well, it obviously wasn't nothing, if it got you all worked up like this." He said, sitting down next to me.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? Usually you're all cold and don't hang out with anyone, much less care about anyone. But, now, you're asking me what my problem is, and trying to help."

"That's just an appearance i put on so people will leave me alone. I'm constantly pestered by fan-girls, and it kills me..." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. I resisted reaching out to touch it.

"I can see where that would be a problem... Hey, are you going to naruto's party saturday?"

"Party? I hadn't heard word of it until now... Why, did you want me to go or something?" He asked, I blushed a deeper red

"Uhmm... N-No, i was just wondering is all..." I babbled

"Well, i guess i could go. As long as i dont have to cook. I hate, no, Despise cooking." He laughed, and I laughed to. God, i wanted to jump him right here, right now.

"Okay, that would be cool. I guess i better go back inside... I dont want to catch us out here. He would be pissed"

"So true... I'll be in in a few, i'm gonna sit out here for a while." I started to stand up.

"'Kay, fine, but, i'll get naruto to invite you." I said, walking towards the door. As i opened it, i swear i caught a wiff of cigarette smoke.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well, There's chap. 3. Sorry for the shortness, but this was just a little in between chapter, hehe. *Hugs* for you all! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Masashi kishimoto does...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was saturday. The day of naruto's party. The whole town was buzzing busily about, talking about this and that, except for one person... Deidara.

My alarm went off at 11:25am, and I grumbled as i got out of bed. Then i remembered what day it was. '_SATURDAY!'_ Rushing to the shower, i quickly cleaned myself. I jumped out of the shower, then i remembered i wasn't wearing anything... I went to my closet, which was still a mess, and picked out a grey tee with the word 'ANARCHY' across it. I found some baggy khaki pants that i didn't even know I had, and decided to slip those on. I was about to bolt out the door, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Damn! Mom, you scared me. Now, whaddya want?! I need to go shopping!" I didn't realize I was screaming till I saw her face. "Oh, sorry, haha."

"Well, i was just wondering if you wanted some breakfast. But, since you seem to be in _Such_ a hurry, i'll let you go. When are you going to be back home?" She said, worriedly-ish

"I dont know... I have my cell, just call me. I'm going clothes shopping for a party later today. Now, can i go?"

"Fine... I'll see you later." She leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, but I jumped backwards and out the door.

I got to sasori's house, and knocked on the door a few times. After about a minute, no one answered the door. I decided to climb up to sasori's room, and see if he was home. I walked around back, and climbed up the fence. Jumping into a tree, i then jumped onto the roof. His window was open. '_good' _I thought to myself. I dropped into his window, only to see him still asleep on the floor. I kicked him, and he shot up, screaming.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't home, then?" I chuckled

"N-No... Hey, how the crap did you get in here?" He asked

"Your window was open... Do you ever shut that thing?"

"But... Oh, never mind... I'm gonna go get ready... Watch some T.V. or something"

"Righto..." I flopped onto sasori's unmade bed, found the remote in a bowl of chips on the floor, and turned it on. After flipping through nearly all the channels, I found a show that seemed mildly interesting... "oturan" i mumbled... Re-runs... Of course... It was the episode where oturan, eel, ijen, and ihsakak go after ekusas, who left to go to uramihcoro, just for more power... After the episode was over, another one started. And about half way through that one, Sasori FINALLY got out of the shower.

"Hey, have I ever told you that you take LONG showers?" I laughed

"No, it's not normal, I fell asleep." He said through a yawn.

"Dude, maybe I should drive again today... You don't look to good."

"Nooo! I'm fine! I was just out late last night, that's all!" He smiled at me, making sure I saw his teeth

"Okay, but if you fall asleep, I am SO making you pay for my hospital stay!" I shot

"Fine, sheesh. Now, lemme get dressed. Go down stairs or something..." He grumbled

"Okay, hey, you have any food? I just realized I haven't eaten, and you steal my food all the time!"

"Cupboards" Is all he said before he pushed me out of the room, closing the door on my face. I slid down the hand rail, and practically landed in the kitchen. '_Why am I so perky today?' _ I thought to myself. Rummaging through the cupboards, I saw some ramen, chips, oats, and... Hotdogs? '_These should be in the fridge, not the cupboard!' _ I put them in the cupboard. And, inside, there was a leftover pizza. I took a slice, shoving half of it in my face right off the bat, then choking like an idiot. Then Sasori, wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and black jeans, came down the stairs. He saw the pizza in my hand and me bent over the table, and laughed. "I see you found the week old pizza, huh?"

I spat it out, and threw it in the trash beside me. "WEEK OLD?! That's not why I was coughing, but It's why I'm queasy now!" I choked

"Well, If we're gonna get to the mall before the party, we gotta scoot. Come on." He said, walking towards the door grabbing his keys and jacket.

"I guess you're right... What mall 're we going to?"

"The only mall that's 'round here... DUH." He spat

"Damn, what's got you're panties in a bunch all of a sudden?"

"My parents aren't gonna be home till tomorrow, and they said that they don't care what I do, as long as I don't kill anyone... You know how that made me feel? Like they dont care about me at all, like they just see me as someone extra in their life, a burden.." He teared up some, but he tilted his head to hide it.

"Dude, sit down for a minute... You know, my mom used to do the same thing to me, after well... And I felt the same way, but I got over it. Just don't even think about it, and look forward to the things that are going to happen today!" I put my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. "Come on, let's go get you a new shirt or something." I said softly

"F-Fine... Let's go..." And with that, we were finally out the door, and headed to the mall. Who knows who we were gonna see there?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short chapter, and yet again, another in between chapter. Next chapter will be a little spicy, just to let you know! Nothing bad... Yet... So, sorry for the filler chapters lately, but then next one will be at the party you all have been reading about! O_o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one promises to get juicy! (Not literally... Yet) But, yet again... I don't own naruto...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sasori and I stood in front of the town hall, debating on wether or not to go inside. We were the first ones here, and sasori Hates to be early. I don't much mind, but he's always such a grouch. We were leaning against the car, when sasori spoke, snapping me back into conciousness.

"Are we just going to stand here and look like idiots, or are we going to go in?" He barked, startling me a bit.

"You're the one that hates to be early! But, i guess you're right... We should go in, so naruto thinks SOMEONE will come to his party." I said as I started walking towards the big wooden doors of the town hall, Sasori following close behind me. Just as I reached out to grab the handle, the door flew open, naruto on the other side.

"DEIDARA! I was wondering when you two were gonna come in! You've been standing out there for like, ever..." The blonde bellowed. He started walking over towards the snack table, and got us both some punch. Or at least it LOOKED like punch. He motioned for us to come in. I took mine eagerly, while sasori just downed his in one gulp and threw the cup away.

"Yeah... We hate to be early, so sorry about that. Hey, any idea when everyone else will start showing up? I heard this was gonna be a big party, so I didn't think we were going to be the first ones here!" I chuckled. Then naruto's happy expression turned to a frown. "H-Hey, what's with the long face?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just thought people would've started showing up by now." As if on cue, a pair or two of headlights shown through the windows of the building, casting rays of light throughout the big main hall, which is where I presumed the party was going to be held.

"Hey Shikamaru, chouji! I didn't expect you guys to be here so early!" The blonde boy also lead them over to the punch bowl. I assumed he was going to do this with every group that got here. Then, as the minutes went by, more and more people showed up, and within about 45 minutes, the whole town was here. All except two people... I couldn't help but stare out the window as I downed cup after cup of punch. I'm starting to feel a little weird.

"Oi, chouji! Get over here! Lets dance!" Shikamaru said, wobbling out onto the dance floor. He looked like he was... Drunk? No, It couldn't be, Naruto's only turning 17... Like that would stop him though. I turned back to the window, waiting for two people to show up.

"Sh-Shikamaru-chan? What the hell are you doing? GET OFF OF ME!" I looked over, only to see shikamaru starting to take off chouji's shirt. That's a sight I could've lived without seeing. Then, without warning (well, i guess not), chouji threw shikamaru, making him slide half way across the room, smacking into one of the tall pillars. "I told you... GET OFF OF ME!" He said, walking away as if nothing happened. Then, I see naruto floating down from the ceiling.

"YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY?!" He screamed.

"YEAH!" Was the result from the croud of people.

"THEN LETS GET IT ON!!!" The blonde boy touched to the ground, and at the moment he did, music started blaring from speakers I couldn't seem to find. About 5 minutes later, I see sasori walking towards me, not managing to walk in a straight line.

"H-Hey duuude! What's wrong, dont'cha want to partaaay?!" He said. This isn't normal behavior for sasori...

"Dude, are you okay? This doesn't seem like you. Are you feeling normal?" I asked, kind of laughing.

"Yeah! It's the punch! Someone spiked it! Man, I haven't felt like this in forever!" He stretched his arms up, making his 'punch' splash to the floor. "EEWWWWWPPPPSSS! I better go get more!" He said, walking off. My eyes followed him, and came across naruto talking to... SASUKE?! So that means...

"SASUKE!" I called, running towards the two. "Hey, is itachi here?"

"Naaawww! I walked here... Baka, of course he's here! How the f-... Heck do you think i got here?" He said, sarcastically.

"Would you know where he's at? I need to uhmm... Talk to him about something."

"I think he went upstairs to the library... What do you need to talk to him about? Or do i not want to know?"

"The latter" I said, running off towards the stairs. Walking up them, I noticed that the hand rails were carved in a snake like design, and the steps had doves carved into them. After climbing 3 flights of stairs, I finally came to the library. I walked inside, noting that the door was left open. '_That means he must be in here!' _I continued roaming throughout the library, and then saw the man i was looking for. I blushed at the sight of him. He was wearing a black tee, with fishnet sleeves. Tight black jeans, with a red cloud on both back pockets.

"Uhmm... Itachi?" He turned around, almost dropping his book. "W-Why are you up here? I thought you would be at the party like everyone else."

"Well.. Am I like everyone else? I need to study for the algebra test, unlike most people who dont give a damn about their academics. So, what brings you up here?" He said, almost monotonous.

"Oh... Ermm, nothing. I just saw sasuke out there, so I figured I would look for you... Actually, I kind of needed to ask you something..." I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Yes...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Uhmm... I was kind of wondering... Could you maybe tutor me this week? For the algebra test. I don't think i'll pass without some help." I'm sure I'm completely red by now.

"Well, seeing as how you actually ASKED me, I guess I could." I tried not to jump up and down and squeal like a little fan girl. "Most people just act stupid in class so maybe kurenai would tell me to tutor them... God I hate being so popular..." He said, walking towards a nearby table. I followed him.

"Oh, thanks much itachi!" I hugged him, not realizing what I was doing until it was too late. I noticed he wasn't trying to push me off of him. I let go of him, and looked him in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry itachi... I didn't realize what I was doing! It's just... When someone does something for me that i really appreciate, I usually hug them and...." I let out a long sigh.

"It's okay... I'm used to it. In fact, I didn't mind it that much..." He said.

"Did you want to go down to the party now? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I was planning on it..." I mumbled

"We could start on your tutoring now if you want... We could go back to my place. I can have sasuke hitch a ride with sasori, That is, if you want to." He said, gathering a book or two from the shelves.

"Umm... Okay, that sounds like a plan! Lets go." I said, walking towards the door of the library, which I must've closed sub-consciously. I opened the door, intending to let itachi out. Then, i couldn't hold back any longer. I grabbed him, leaned him back, and kissed him. His lips were so soft, almost heavenly. He wasn't pulling away, which I found strange, but wasn't complaining about. He broke the kiss, and stood up, looking me directly in the eyes. He started walking towards the stairs, not saying anything. I thought he was just going to ignore me, and leave me here, alone. But was I wrong. As he walked past me, he knocked me over, and fell right on top of me. Before I could say anything, His lips had caught mine in a kiss. I wanted to relish this moment forever, I never wanted it to end. But, Itachi broke the kiss again, putting his hands on the floor on either side of my neck, a shining look in his perfect, onyx eyes. "I-Itachi...?" I managed to sigh.

"Well, this is what you wanted, right? I was tired of you drooling over me, so I decided to make a move myself... You didn't think I react normally to a hug, or a kiss for that matter, do you? Truth be told, I've kind of wanted this for a while now..." He said, turning his head. I couldn't find the words to fit the situation, so instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. He closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Something told me to lick his bottom lip, and i followed that instinct. He opened his mouth, and I decided to run my tongue along his teeth. Our tongues did a dance of dominance, and he won. I let him explore my mouth, before finally breaking for air. I just lay there, staring into his perfect onyx eyes. I knew this next week would be fun...


End file.
